


Nurse Kara At Your Service

by KoalaParrilla



Series: Supermom: The Life & Times [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Protective Kara Danvers, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/pseuds/KoalaParrilla
Summary: Lena, Calista, and Kaleon are sick with the flu, Kara is there to care for them, until it's her who ends up needing to be taken care of.





	Nurse Kara At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you that none of what's written was planned (Nearly everything that I write is almost never planned). Enjoy the fluff and my attempt at humor.

Kara had just flown into the DEO, exhausted and in need of a drink after chasing down a Hellgrammite for nearly an hour, finally capturing him with the help of Alex, who easily knocked him unconscious with a stun gun. Why that wasn't the first solution baffled Kara to say the least. Never the less, they were both relieved to have captured him and to finally be back at the DEO.

Sighing, Kara plopped down in a near by chair and pulled her phone from her boot. Her wife and children had been home sick with the flu for the past few days and Kara hated to leave them home alone while she saved the world from villains, despite Lena reassuring that they'd be fine.

"Hey, everything okay?" Alex asked as she walked over, resting her arm on the back of the chair that Kara sat in.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kara focused on a text from Lena that only consisted of three emojis, a heart, an apple, and...a cup? "Yeah, just checking in on Lena and the kids. Hey you think you could tell me what this means?" She asked, holding her phone up for Alex to take.

Without saying a word, Alex took the phone from her sister's hand and examined the text before a smirk crept onto her face. "Hm, if I'm not mistaken, this seems like a request for apple juice, why don't we check to make sure, yeah?" She said as she placed the phone up to her ear.

"Alex what are you-"

"Lena!  Hi...wow you sound horrible no I-" Alex said, sporting a grin on her face.

Kara snatched the phone from her sister, frantically placing it to her ear. "H-hello?! Lena?"

Alex chuckled and patted her sister on the shoulder before pulling a chair closer to her and sitting down.

 _"Hi Sweetie, any luck with the Hellgrammite?"_ Lena asked just above a whisper, voice sounding ragged and less like her own.

Kara winced at the sound of Lena's voice, feeling bad and wishing that there was more that she could do to make her family feel better. "Yeah, after chasing him around for what felt like hours, Alex finally knocked him unconscious with a stun gun."

_"Well at least he won't be causing anymore chaos around the city. I take it that you received your daughter's text?"_

"Yes, I did. That's actually why Alex called, she says that it was a request for apple juice but wanted to be sure." Kara insured, sending a glare in her sister's direction, earning a smile and a shrug from the brunette.

_"She's correct, Callie insisted that you'd be able to understand what she meant, despite her knowing how to spell out what she wants."_

Kara smiled slightly, "I'll get her apple juice, do you need anything?" Kara listened as Lena told her what she needed from the store before hanging up the phone. "I'm going to get going." Kara said as she stood. 

Alex nodded, standing to hug her sister as tight as she could, nearly regretting the decision the moment Kara squeezed back a little too tightly. "Kara...as much as I enjoy the super hugs...I'd like to get home to my wife and children." Alex groaned.

"Oh! Sorry," Kara mumbled as she quickly pulled away from the hug, checking Alex over to make sure that she was still in one piece. "I'll see you later Alex."

"See ya, tell Lena that I hope she feels better and kiss the kids for me." 

With a nod, Kara made her way towards the balcony and launched into the sky.

x

Kara landed on the balcony of her penthouse and walked through the living room. "Guys! I'm home." She called out.

"In here." Came a faint respond from Kara and Lena's bedroom.

Kara placed two plastic bags on the kitchen counter before making her way into their master bedroom, smiling slightly at the sight before her. Lena, Calista, and Kal all cuddled together in bed watching cartoons. All three of them sporting a severe case of bed head, Lena looking paler than ever, both of their children resting their heads on their mother's chest. 

"Hi guys," Kara said softly as she leaned against the doorframe.

Lena and the kids all turned to say hello to Kara before turning their attention back to whatever was on television.

"Mommy, can we watch something else now? Batman sucks." Calista mumbled.

Snorting, Kara walked further into the room and planted a kiss to her kids foreheads before planting a quick kiss to Lena's lips. "I got everything that you asked for from the store, including Callie's apple juice. How are you guys feeling?"

Lena groaned and sat up in bed. "I feel absolutely terrible, luckily not as bad as yesterday."

"Tummy hurt." Kal wined.

"Awe I wish that you guys weren't sick, if anything I'd rather it had been me. How about you Callie?"

"I threw up a lot today Mama, but I feel a little better. Nana Alura bring us soup. I didn't like it...Mommy made me eat it anyways." The five year old responded scrunching up her nose as she spoke.

With a smile and a nod, Kara placed the back of her hand on each of their foreheads to check for fevers also making a mental note to call her mother and thank her for stopping by. "Well you guys still feel warm although you look as if you're getting better. Nurse Kara, at your service." She saluted earning a chuckle from her wife, and giggles from her children. "How about I make you guys something light to eat?"

Lena nodded, "That would be great, I'm going to get the kids bathed." She said as she moved to get out of bed only for Kara to quickly stand and stop her. "Kara-"

"Lena,  _I'll_ get the kids bathed,  _and_ cook while you rest. You may be getting better but you look far worse than the children do and-"

Lena glared at the blonde standing before her, mumbling under her breath as she crawled back into her previous place in bed. She knew that Kara meant well and appreciated her for taking care of her, she was just tired of staying in bed though she knew that it was probably for the best. 

"Whoa, honey I didn't mean it like that at all. You're beautiful Lena, absolutely beautiful in fact. I just-it's just," Kara sighed and picked up the children, holding them close. "I'll just-sorry."

"Kara, relax I know that you mean well It's just that it's nearly been a week, and I'm so bored. I miss work and I miss being able to do things for you and the kids." Lena said, pouting.

Kara frowned slightly before leaning down to kiss Lena fondly. "Please don't pout, you know I can't take it when you pout. Fine, you take Kal and I'll take Callie but take it easy okay?"

Smiling bright, Lena got out of bed and scooped the smallest of the Luthor children into her arms. "Come on my handsome little prince. Bath time."

"Auntie Alex was right Mama." Calista said as she twirled the ends of Kara's ponytail between her fingers.

"About what princess?" Kara asked as they made their way towards the bathroom. 

"She says that you're whipped. I don't know what that means really but Auntie Alex is smart, so she's always right."

Kara gasped slightly before playfully tapping her daughter's nose. 

x

Once Lena and the kids were showered and changed, Kara got them settled into the living room where they ate sandwiches and drank plenty of liquids. Kara joining them with a meal of her own shortly after.

"Alright kids, what movie would you like to watch?" Kara asked, as she grabbed the remote.

"Barney!" Kal shouted as he stood on the sofa and jumped onto Kara, an indication to her that the small two year old was starting to feel better. 

"Kaleon Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers it's not nice to jump on Mama." Lena said sternly but calmly. 

Kal pouted slightly as he kissed Kara's cheek. "Sowy Mama...we watch Barney pwease?" He asked. 

"It's okay Buddy, I'm okay...Calista is Barney okay with you?"

Calista sighed. "Mama, Barney is for babies. I'm a big girl." She replied. 

"Well she's certainly starting to feel better. There goes the sass." Lena mumbled as she pulled her daughter into her arms. 

Chuckling, Kara cut on Netflix. "Sorry Bud, it seems as if your sister doesn't want to watch Barney, let's vote. It's between Tarzan, Air Buddies, and Min-"

"Minions!" Both children nearly screamed earning smiles of amusement from their mothers.

"Well, Minions it is then."

x

Halfway through the movie, Kara suddenly began to feel tired and a little lightheaded. Surely, she didn't think much of it and decided to ignore it. It wasn't until after a nearly 5 minute sneeze attack that she began to worry and she clearly wasn't the only one.

Pausing the movie, Lena sat up, and gently sat Calista next to her before turning to look at her wife. 

"Kara dear, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kara croaked. 

Not believing a word of what Kara said, Lena quietly rested the back of her hand on Kara's creased forehead. "Darling you're burning up."

A gasp escaped Calista's mouth as she looked at her mother's with wide eyes. "Mama I thought Supergirl couldn't get sick?"

"I-I can't...Mommy's just joking Callie don't wor-ACHOO!"  _Oh no. This can not be happening._ Kara thought as she sprung to her feet and tried to launch herself into the air only to fall and land onto the coffee table causing it to break. "Shit!" She hissed as pain suddenly shot throughout her body. 

"Kara!" Lena warned, surprised by her wife's choice of language.

Calista and Kal started laughing hysterically, their small bodies falling over the harder they laughed. 

Rolling her eyes in annoyance Lena stood and went over to help her wife to her feet before guiding her over to sit down on the sofa.

"Uh-oh! Mama you said Shi-" 

Kara's eyes widened as she reached over to cover her son's mouth. "Oh gosh! Kaleon...Lena I'm  _so_ sorry. Um...my powers, they're gone.

Lena glared at her and shook her head. "That much I can tell darling. You know from your failure to actually fly and the broken coffee table."

Kara blushed. "I'm sorry, I'll replace it."

"No need, off to bed. You don't look too well."

"But I'm fine Lena." 

"You're not. Kara you've somehow blown out your powers and you're sick. You took care of us and now it's my turn to nurse you back to health. Now, off to bed." 

Without another word, Kara made her way to their bedroom, Lena not far behind her. She had no idea how or why her powers had blown out. Nor was she in the mood to worry about it at this point, simply because she was too weak to even think of doing so. 

"Get some rest Kara. I'll be back shortly with tea." Lena said softly as she tucked her wife into bed and kissed her cheek.

Despite how weak she felt, Kara smiled bright and nodded. "Okay...thank you Lena."

"No need to thank me Kara, I'll give your sister a call, and we'll get to the bottom as to why your powers were blown out, you just relax until then."

"I love you Lena." Kara mumbled as sleep quickly took over.

"As do I." Lena said softly with a smile before she left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and would like for me to write about anything in particular feel free to send me prompts at any time on Tumblr @ LetRainReign or on Twitter @ _mauvelous  
> Comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
